You're All That I Want
by FlowerPetal
Summary: Martin's about to graduate. Ruthie feels that he'll forget all about her, after all he's going off to college. Then Martin makes a BIG promise, can he keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

HEADS UP: Ruthie and Martin are now dating, and Simon and Rose are married. The Sandy thing never existed. Martin's high school graduation is right around the corner...

Ruthie and Martin were at the local cafe, sipping coffee. It was a nice sunny day in Glenoak, California. Ruthie really needed to talk to Martin. About their future.

"Martin?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should break up."

Martin was shocked and startled. He loved Ruthie.

"What? Why?"

"I just... I mean...I'm afraid that when you go off to college, you'll meet someone you're own age, someone smarter and prettier than I am. You're going to forget all about me." Ruthie sobbed.

"Ruthie! I don't want to break up with you! Just because I'm going off to college doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. I could never love someone that way I love you!"

"Are you sure or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Ruthie, I am positive. If anything, I should be worried about YOU finding someone else."

"That's crazy!"

"Well, it's crazy that you'd think I'd find someone else."

Martin kissed Ruthie.

"Look, let's go back to your house. I have a surprise for you."

Ruthie smiled.

As soon as they set foot in the Camden house, Ruthie asked Martin what the surprise was.

"Hold on," he smiled.

He dashed into the kitchen and made a gesture. Ruthie guessed that her family was in there. Obviously this was something major.

Martin came back. He pulled a box from his coat pocket.

He got down on one knee, and opened the box.

"Ruthie Camden, I love you. This ring is a promise that once you graduate from high school, we can get married. Not right away, but one day. Ruthie, will you marry me?"

Sorry this chapter is short. They will get long as the story goes on. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ruthie was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to just burst out and say yes, but she was still young so she didn't know what to say. Ruthie loved Martin will all her heart, the same way she had since the day she met him. She always dreamed that Martin and her would get married.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Hmmm... how about yes?" Martin grinned.

Ruthie started thinking--fast. She hated making decisions. But, deep inside, Ruthie knew that she would regret it if she said no.

"Yes!" Ruthie cried.

Martin slipped the 1 carat diamond ring on her finger, and gave her a kiss.

The rest of the Camdens came piling out of the family room. No surprise there! Everyone hugged Ruthie and Martin.

After all the congratulations were said, Ruthie and Martin stood in the kitchen alone, smiling at eachother. Every now and then Ruthie would move her hand to watch the diamond glitter in the light.

"I think it's time for me to go," Martin said sadly, not wanting to part with his fiancee.

"Yea, I guess it is," Ruthie said.

They kissed eachother goodnight, and Martin left. Ruthie went up to bedroom, all smiles.

As Ruthie lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but smile.

"Mrs. Ruthie Brewer."

She liked the sound of that. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be for 2 or more years.

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang. Ruthie had fallen asleep, but awoke.

"Hello?"

"Ruthie, this is Mac."

"Mac? Why are you calling me? And why this late?"

"You can't marry Martin."

"How did you--why?"

"Just listen to me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ruthie, I like you."

Now Ruthie was awake.

"You never said anything, and now that I'm engaged you now tell me? Well whatever, I don't care. I'm in love with Martin, and nothing's going to change that. Like that one Kelly Clarkson song, "You had your chance, you blew it." Now goodnight, and goodbye."

Ruthie couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. Honestly, she wasn't interested in Mac. She used to be, but that was a while ago.

The next day, Martin was over at 6:00 in the morning. He had another surprise for Ruthie. He was surprised to see that she was awake eating breakfast.

"Hi, sweetie." Martin said as he gave Ruthie a quick kiss.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Well," He pulled out some stuff from his pocket. "My dad got me tickets to go to Hawaii for my graduation. He bought 2 others for 2 of my friends. Well, do you want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to go! Thanks Martin!"

"No problem."

"Who is the other ticket for?"

"Mac."

Ruthie wasn't too happy to hear that. She was afraid he'd do something.

"That's...great!" Ruthie plastered on a fake smile.

"We should get going."

Ring ring.

"I'll get that. Hello?"

"Ruthie?"

"Yep."

"It's Peter."

Ruthie was racking her brain. Peter? Oh my gosh! Now it clicked.

"I'm moving back to Glenoak!"

Oh no! Ruthie thought. Her life was getting so complicated!

**What happens on the trip? What happens with Peter? What happens with Mac?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ruthie just hung up. She didn't know why she did. She was surprised. Very surprised. She hadn't heard from Peter in years.

"Who was it?" Martin asked.

"Oh, no one."

Martin wasn't convinced, but left the situation alone. He could just tell that Ruthie didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, I guess so."

The two took off for school. Only 3 more days left!

Martin had graduated the previous day, same with Mac. Everyone was thrilled. Today was the day to go to Hawaii. Ruthie was going to do her best to forget about the call with Peter, and the call from Mac. It would be hard to do, since Mac was on the trip.

Ruthie and Martin had boarded the plane and sat next to eachother. Mac was across from them.

It was going to be a few hour ride. Ruthie fell asleep on Martin. Mac just kept staring at her, jealous. Why did Martin get everything?

A few hours later, the trio had arrived in Hawaii, and were off to the hotel. Ruthie would have her own room, and Mac and Martin would share the other one.

She made a quick call to her parents to let them know she got there safely. Ruthie was exhausted, but she still wanted to have fun.

Knock knock.

Ruthie opened the door to find the boys.

"It's beautiful!" Martin smiled.

"It sure is!" Ruthie agreed.

"But not as beautiful as you!"

Ruthie laughed.

Mac gagged.

"That's sick you two!"

"Then go away!" Ruthie joked. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, there's this club we passed on the way from the airport to the hotel."

"Sounds great!" Martin said.

Ruthie wasn't so sure, but if Martin wanted to go, it was okay. It was HIS graduation after all!

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in five minutes. Now go so I can get ready!"

The guys left. Ruthie didn't know what to wear. She wanted to look great.

She started sifting through her suitcase. Ruthie pulled out her short denim mini she bought from Hollister. It looked great on her. She didn't know which top to wear, so she just choose her pink bikini top. She went to straighten her hair, and she was off.

Ruthie went to Mac and Martin's room.

They were all ready and greeted her at the door.

**Man, she looks HOT! **Mac thought to himself. He secretly always liked Ruthie.

Martin spoke up. "Ruthie, you look great!"

"Thanks," Ruthie grinned.

They had been at the club for an hour. Ruthie was on her 3rd Coke. Martin was on his 6th.

"Let's go dance!" Martin shouted, because of the loud noise.

Ruthie nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

She left, and within five minutes was back.

She looked for Martin, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, there he was.

Ruthie turned around, and ran straight into Mac.

Mac put his arm around her.

"So what's up?"

"Get your hands off me!" Ruthie screamed.

She turned to Martin's direction. She could have died. He was making out with another girl.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ruthie was pissed. More than that. Her fiancee was making out with another person! How was she supposed to feel?

She marched over to him, spun him, and slapped him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ruthie snapped.

"Ruthie! It's not what you think!" Martin quickly defended himself.

"I hate you!"

Mac had followed Ruthie.

To get revenge, Ruthie faced Mac, and kissed him. Mac enjoyed it, and wanted it to last forever.

Martin was furious. He was about to punch Mac, but stopped himself.

Ruthie slipped off her engagement ring and thrust it into Martin's hands.

"We're over!" she cried.

She grabbed Mac's hand, and stormed out of the club. Martin wasn't far behind. He wasn't going to let Ruthie get away. He reached her in a matter of seconds.

"Don't you DARE touch me!"

"Ruthie, let me explain!"

"No! I saw enough!"

"Listen to me!"

"GO AWAY!" Ruthie screamed.

Martin was hurt. Ruthie was hurting more.

Martin didn't want to let Ruthie get away, but if he tried to go after her, she wouldn't listen to him.

Martin just decided to sit on the park bench, as Ruthie and Mac walked back to the hotel.

"Ruthie, are you okay?" Mac asked kindly.

"Not at all," Ruthie cried. She held on to Mac and hugged him.

Mac had to tell Ruthie his feelings for her.

"Look, I'm sorry about that phone call, but I just had to let you know how I felt."

"It's okay," Ruthie said. "It means a lot to me that someone actually cares about me."

"I would never to anything to hurt you."

"I know."

"Umm.. this is probably bad timing, but would you want to go out? Like we could to my hotel room or yours and watch movies or something," Mac said.

"Right now that's exactly what I need," Ruthie smiled. "Let me go change in my room, then I'll meet you in yours."

"Okay," Mac smiled.

Ruthie didn't know what to wear. She liked Mac, but she was really just trying to wear something that when Martin saw her, he'd apologize and everything. He'd love her. After minutes of deciding, she decided to keep her top on, but she changed her skirt to jeans.

Ruthie locked the door, and went next door.

Knock knock.

She opened the door herself.

She looked at Mac. Really looked at him. He was pretty hot, she figured.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe The Notebook. I love that movie," Ruthie laughed.

"Sure," Mac replied.

He ordered the movie, and soon it was on.

After an hour of it, Ruthie and Mac got bored. She'd seen it a million times!

Mac put his arm around her. For once, she didn't mind.

Mac leaned in to kiss her, and she let him. It was a great kiss, she decided.

Ruthie and Mac kissed again, and it wasn't long until they made out.

Ruthie wasn't sure how the rest of the vacation was going to go, but she knew that if she had Mac around, it wouldn't be that bad. If only Martin hadn't kissed that other girl...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Sorry for not updating--school keeps me busy!**

Chapter Five

Martin was walking back to the hotel, his fingers playing with Ruthie's engagement ring. He was crying, something Martin Brewer rarely did. Ruthie wouldn't even let him explain! That girl saw him, said hello, and reached in to kiss him right as Ruthie turned her head. He didn't want to kiss that girl, it just happened.

He knew that things would be awkward between them. Heck, he didn't even know if she'd speak to him again!

Soon he saw the hotel. He went into the lobby, pressed the button for elevator, got inside it, and pressed for the 5th floor.

Martin got off and walked to the room. He put his key in the lock, and had opened the door.

He was not prepared to see what his eyes showed him. Ruthie and Mac were making out!

Now it was Martin's turn to go ballistic.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He screamed.

Mac ran up to him. "I'm sorry."

Ruthie wasn't far behind him.

"Now you know what if feels like," Ruthie spoke aloud.

Martin turned to her. "I'm so sorry, let me explain."

Ruthie gave him the hand. "Save it."

"No!" Martin told her. He went on telling her the absolute truth, but it was obvious she didn't believe him.

After he was done, Ruthie spoke up. "So I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth!" Martin yelled, tears in his eyes.

Ruthie realized he was telling the truth.

She ran over and kissed him on the lips. Kissing Mac was fun, she guessed. But kissing Martin was much better.

"I forgive you," Ruthie said as she pulled away.

"Thanks!" Martin said. "Now, would you still accept this?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring.

Ruthie nodded.

She held out her hand, and Martin put it on her finger.

Things were much better now, but not for much longer...

**Please review! What a cliffhanger...At least things were patched up between them. Chapter 6 will be up tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mac was furious. He thought that things had gone great with Ruthie, and that there was a possibility of things working out for them. He wanted to be more than Ruthie Camden's friend. Mac wanted to be her boyfriend. Who knew? Maybe even husband!

Martin walked over to Mac.

"Mornin. What's up?"

"Not much," Mac replied gloomly. _Hmm, let me think. You have the girl of my dreams!_

"Ruthie and I were going to go shopping today. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Mac answered.

"Be ready in 10 minutes."

With that, Martin left next door to meet up with Ruthie.

Over in Ruthie's room, Martin just walked in. He gave her a kiss, and they went back over to his hotel room. Mac was already ready, so the trio headed downstairs.

After hours of shopping, Mac grew tired. He decided to part off to a club, and meet Ruthie and Martin later on.

About 2 hours later, they were all together.

"Hey!" Ruthie said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Except you spent like, a million dollars shopping!" Mac joked.

Ruthie sensed that Mac had had a drink, perhaps more than one. He was hyper.

"Mac, are you okay?" Martin asked.

Mac turned to Ruthie."I love you Ruthie Camden."

Martin turned red with rage. "What!"

"I love Ruthie Camden!"

Martin punched Mac right in the stomach. Mac went down pretty hard, but managed to stand up and walk away.

Ruthie went running to Martin, scared of Mac's behavior.

"It's okay," Martin said as his ran his hands through her hair.

They just decided to leave, both worn out from the night's events.

Martin took out the keys of his rented Jeep, and opened the car. Ruthie slid in to the passenger seat, and Martin went over to the drivers seat.

They started driving, but it turned out there was a surprise for them. Not more than half a mile was Mac, driving right towards them, completely out of it at the wheel.

Before anyone realized what was gone, Mac crashed into Ruthie and Martin.

They were both unconisous, but Ruthie quickly came back to reality. However, she went to feel Martin's pulse, and she knew that he wasn't going to be fine.

**This is just a filler chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ruthie didn't know how her life could possibly go on. Martin had been in the hospital for about four hours, and the doctors were unsure if Martin would make it.

Ruthie loved Martin with all her heart, and he knew it. At this moment, she hated Mac so much, that words couldn't describe her anger.

Mac had gotten back to reality and was sitting across from Ruthie, his head in his hands. He was so angry with himself for what he did. He couldn't believe that his best friend in the entire world was in the hospital, and only he was to blame. Mac would never forgive himself.

For the first time in hours, Ruthie spoke up. "Why? Why did you do it?" Tears were running down her face.

Mac shook his head. "I don't know why. I really don't even remember exactly how it happened."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I don't blame you. I hate myself too."

A nurse walked over to Ruthie and Mac.

"Excuse me, are you here for Martin Brewer?"

Ruthie and Mac nodded.

"Is he alright?" Ruthie asked.

"Well, he just woke up. He wants to see a Ruthie, which I'm guessing is you."

"What about a Mac?" Mac asked.

"Nothing about you, sir."

Ruthie went with the nurse to Martin's room. Her heart just about broke when seeing him. Tubes were stuck in him in every which way, and she couldn't imagine the pain he was facing.

"Martin!" She ran over to kiss him.

"Watch the tubes," Martin chuckled softly, his voice only a whisper.

"How are you?" Ruthie asked him.

"How do you think? One of my best friends hit me with a car. I'm pretty horrible."

"I'm glad you're talking, and alive!"

"So am I," Martin agreed.

"Do you know anything about what's going to happen?"

"Bits and pieces. Not quite sure though."

Martin tried to smile.

Martin's doctor had just walked in.

"How are you doing Mr. Brewer?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Now, who is this charming young woman?"

"My fiancee, Ruthie." Martin grinned. He loved saying that.

Ruthie smiled. "Ruthie Camden. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and shook the doctor's.

"Am I going to be alright?" Martin asked.

"Well, you are going to be on meds for a couple months, but that's just about it. You broke your arm, but not that seriously. We'll keep you overnight to make sure everything's alright, but otherwise you'll be released tomorrow."

Martin and Ruthie were so excited to hear that. Not that he'd be on meds, but that overall he was fine.

"Thanks Doc," Martin said.

"No problem," the doctor replied. "I'll check on you in an hour or so," he said as he walked out the door.

"Martin?"

"Yes, Ruthie?"

"I was thinking. I was so close to losing you today. I couldn't imagine life without you." Ruthie starting crying.

"Yeah. I was pretty scared, too."

"I don't want that to ever happen again," Ruthie continued.

"Neither do I."

"So, I was thinking, do you want to get married sooner?" Ruthie asked.

"How soon were you thinking?" Martin asked her.

"How soon do you want?" Ruthie questioned.

"You know I'd marry you this second if I could."

"How about tomorrow?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Martin's eyes widened. "Ruthie, you still have to finish school. I love you with all my heart, but now's not the best time. You know I'd marry you in a heartbeat, but we both know it would be best to wait. Is it even legal?"

Ruthie chuckled. "I don't think so. I guess you're right, but it's going to be hard to get through the next two years!"

Now it was Martin's turn to laugh. "I should get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Ruthie told him as she exited. "Sweet dreams." She blew him a kiss.

Mac was still in the lobby waiting. As he saw Ruthie walk by, he chased after her.

"How is he?"

"Fine. He'll be released tomorrow," Ruthie replied, not even looking at Mac.

"That's good," Mac said.

"It is," Ruthie nodded in agreement.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Mac asked her.

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but--"

Ruthie cut him off. "Look, I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did. The ONLY reason I'm talking to you is because Martin is doing fine. Otherwise, you'd be lucky to get a nod out of me!"

Mac had tears running down his face. "I am so sorry."

"Look, I didn't mean to be so rude to you." Ruthie calmed down.

They started walking together back to the hotel.

"Why did you do it?" Ruthie asked silently, tears flowing.

Mac shook his head. "I don't know why I got drunk. I guess I was just jealous of Martin."

"Why?" Ruthie stopped walking. "His dad has been in Iraq for months! His mom died when he was little! If anything, he should be jealous of you! Even though your parents are divorced, they're still living!"

"I'm jealous because he has you." Mac looked her right in the eye.

"Why?"

"Ruthie, you are of my best friends. You are so kind to others, even me when I don't really deserve it. You're just--perfect."

Ruthie didn't know how to respond, so she just took off, dashing to the hotel.

She stopped walking for the second time that night when she got to the entrance.

Sitting right in the lobby was Peter.

A/N: Getting interesting, huh? Sorry the chapters are short--it will just be a long story. Please hit that blue button and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Peter!" Ruthie gasped.

Peter realized that she had finally come back to the hotel.

"What are you doing here?" Ruthie asked him, totally surprised.

Peter stood up. "You look...amazing."

"Thanks," Ruthie said. "But that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Peter walked over to her. "I moved back to Glenoak last week. Didn't see you."

Ruthie nodded. "I was here."

Peter went on. "I went to visit your house, and your parents told me that you were in Hawaii with two friends."

"That's right."

"You're mother mentioned that you are engaged. I didn't believe it. I mean, you're seventeen!"

Ruthie turned her head towards Peter. "Look, just tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're engaged."

"Yes!"

Peter was silent.

"Is that why you came out here?" Ruthie asked.

Peter nodded. "I thought...I don't know. I just thought that there might be hope for us. Guess there isn't. So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Martin Brewer."

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"Yeah. I think you met him."

"The baseball player?"

"Yep."

"He's great."

"I know."

Peter faced Ruthie. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

It was starting to rain, and pretty hard.

Ruthie sat down. "I used to. When you left, I was miserable. But after meeting Martin, those feelings, just, went away."

Peter sat down right next to Ruthie.

"You look different--in a good way." Peter smiled.

"So do you," Ruthie grinned.

"I can't take it Ruthie. I don't think that you and Martin are meant to be. We're meant to be. You and me."

Ruthie shook her head as she stood up. "You LEFT me!"

Peter stood up," I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! I would NEVER have left you!"

Ruthie was sobbing uncontrollably. "Well you did. We're history."

"I love you, Ruthie Camden. I don't want to lose you again."

"It's too late, Peter. I've moved on."

"No you haven't," Peter insisted. "We weren't over, and we still aren't!"

He looked right at Ruthie and kissed her.

Ruthie didn't know why, but it just felt right.

Just like The Notebook!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After Ruthie realized what was going on, she quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Well?" Peter asked.

Ruthie shook her head. "It isn't right. I mean, it was a wonderful kiss, but I just can't do this!"

"Ruthie!" Peter was yelling now. "I love you with all my heart! If you walk away from me now, you're walking away from me forever!"

Ruthie sank to the ground. "I'm engaged! I made a promise. I gave Martin my word."

"Do you really love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Do your parents like him?"

"Yes!"

"Just follow your heart. Picture your life 5 years from now, 10 years from now. Who are you with? Who, in your heart, do you truly want to be with?"

"Martin!" Ruthie replied instantly.

"Are you sure?"

Ruthie was breaking into tears. "It's not that simple, you know. Martin and I are engaged. Then Martin's best friend hits on me, and now you! I just can't take it Peter!"

"Look, Ruthie," Peter was calming down now. "I love you. I always will, and I always have. But, understand, if you walk away from me, I'm gone. You love Martin, and I can see that. Make the decision that you feel is right. But just remember, I may not be here for you in 10, 20 years. After you make your decision, I'm gone."

Ruthie stood up. "Then go. Martin's the love of my life, and NOTHING will change that!"

With that, Ruthie stormed into the elevator, and up to her room. As she opened her door, she raced to the window, and looking down had seen a tear streaked Peter walking away.

She didn't regret her decision at all. Ruthie opened her cell phone and turned it on. She had 10 messages, all from Martin.

"Hi Ruthie. I don't know where you are, but I just wanted to say that I love you. I need you in my life. This hospital is dreadful, and I can't wait for you to pick me up tomorrow. You know, I felt that I wasn't going to make it. The only thing that got me through the accident was thinking about you. I could never live without you, no matter how hard I tried. I gotta go, but I'll you tomorrow."

Ruthie was tearful. That message meant so much to her. She saved it into her cell phone so that it couldn't be erased. She shut her phone off, and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Martin and Ruthie were strolling out of the hospital.

"I'm so glad I'm out of there!"

"I'm glad too," Ruthie smiled.

Martin turned to her and kissed her. Ruthie kissed him back.

"I love you, Martin."

"I love you, too."

Ruthie knew he meant it. She had decided not to tell Martin about Peter. That would just complicate things, and right now things were complicated enough.

"I was thinking, Ruthie. I mean, maybe you were right. Maybe we should get married sooner."

Ruthie was surprised. "That'd be great, but I thought we agreed in a couple years."

"How about on your 18th birthday?"

"That would be great!" Ruthie was ecstatic.

The wedding date was set!

The pair had just made it back to the hotel, and were going to Ruthie's room.

They both sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe we only have one more day here!" Ruthie sighed.

"It's hard to believe," Martin agreed as he put his arm around Ruthie shoulders.

Ruthie started playing with her ring. "The ring is gorgeous."

"So are you," Martin smiled.

"Let's watch a movie," Ruthie suggested.

"Which one?"

Ruthie shrugged. "Or we could just make out."

Martin smiled. "Fine with me."

A/N: I love The Notebook, so I had to put that in there. You know what happens next!


End file.
